


Sides | Ross

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: Grumps Sides Weeks [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Inspired by Sanders Sides, Non-Romantic Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Summary: Ross is making a new character, but it just doesn't seem to be going well.





	Sides | Ross

**Author's Note:**

> Sides: Cinnamon Roll (Niles), Animator (Lloyd), Troll (Delaney), Sadist (Avernus)  
> Not Beta Yet

“And scraping that one as well!” Ross said clearing the whole canvas he’d been using.  
“What happening, pal?” Delaney said, leaning on Ross’ chair, pulling it back.  
“I’m making a new character and it just isn’t working no matter what i do!” Ross said and rubbed the frustration from his eyes the best he could.  
“Well, you have been at it for a while.” Niles said. “Maybe you need a break! Refresh.”  
“But he needs to work through the pain.” Avernus said. “The best work comes from pain.”  
“No it doesn't!” Lloyd defended. “When has it even been good when you have forced yourself to make it?”  
“He has a point.” Niles said. “Just eat some marshmallows and come back and see what you can do then.”  
“Ah! Fuck you!” Avernus said.  
“Marshmallows do seem good right now.” Ross remarked.  
“Go and we can brainstorm, okay?” Lloyd said. Ross nodded, pushed on his desk so he slid back and then left his office, blanket and all.  
“I worry about him sometimes.” Niles said after he left.  
“He’ll be fine!” Avernus said.  
“Let’s get thinking. What should we make this character look like?” Lloyd said.  
“Like a fucking rhino!” Delaney said.  
“Yes because that would work for what their going to be used for.” Lloyd sassed at him.  
“Okay, maybe based on a rhino.” Delaney compromised.  
“That isn't a bad idea.” Niles said.  
“What do you mean?” Delaney said, a little surprised.  
“What if we make all the characters african animal themed.” Niles suggested.  
Just then Ross came in, marshmallows in a bowl and the blanket still around his shoulders. “So what have we come up with?” He said and sat down in his chair, kicking one food under the other’s leg which was swiveling him back and forth.  
“Rhino themed.” Delaney said.  
“You lost me.” Ross said.  
“Since this is the first character your making,” Niles explained. “make them all themed after African animals.”  
“Does that even work with the story?” Ross pointed out.  
“No, it actually doesn’t really.” Lloyd agreed. “It would be weird if they were just themed like African animals and it is never actually explained why.”  
“Thank god.” Delaney sighed. “I was worried you would actually take my bad idea.”  
“How about make then so bloody and gory” Avernus said. “that they’re so disgusting to look at that you just want to throw up at the sight of them.”  
“Oh my fucking god.” Niles said. “Can we not? I don't want to have to look at that.”  
“Don’t forget hard to animate!” Lloyd said. “How about something like a human girl for this one. Make them like the Mother characters maybe.”  
“Isn’t that copyright infringement?” Avernus said.  
“Reason i said ‘like’ and ‘maybe’!” Lloyd said.  
Avernus huffed and crossed his arms. “How could we change them, hm? People would know if they were based off of a video game character that was part of many people’s childhood?”  
“Make then different but in a style like that but without the pixelation.” Niles said. “Like if they were drawn in video games now.”  
“I like that.” Ross said. He grabbed his pen and started to draw on his tablet. Niles looked over his shoulder after a while.  
“That looks amazing!” Niles remarked. “I didn’t know we could do that!”  
“That is because we have been working towards that forever.” Lloyd said. “Of course we can do that.”  
“I’m gonna make him sneeze.” Delaney said.  
“I think this is the sketch finished.” Ross said, sitting back. “I actually like this.”  
“I love it!” Niles said.  
“Now let's animate.” Lloyd said.


End file.
